Best Mistake
by fromthehouseanubis
Summary: Fabian and Nina had always had plans for their future together. Falling pregnant at 17 was not a part of them. They knew it was never going to be easy, but throw in a 100 year old mystery and relationship drama, things just go to the extreme. Can Fabina stay strong through it all? Or will everything just fail right in front of their eyes.
1. Let The Liars Begin

**Hey guys! I just want to start by saying this is a feeder chapter! Future chapters will be 1k+ words. **

**This is inspired by my queen Ariana Grande and her song Best Mistake! It's also inspired by my ex- bestfriend {lmao} EmmaLovesWriting. Her story went on hiatus and it was a cool story so I decided to write one similar. And yes, I meant the ex- bestfriend part! We used to be really close but something happened and now she doesn't want to be my friend anymore! I just laugh about it now.**

**Woops, this part is long! One final thing, follow my instagram; lifetipzxo for life tips and hacks! I'm gonna post how to write a fanfiction tomorrow so look out for that! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything but my plot :)**

**i'm boring myself now, on with the story!**

* * *

It all started with a kiss.

It wasn't meant to be anything more then a sweet, welcome back kiss. The memories all came flooding back, of him protecting me all last year, basically risking his own life for me, and I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss.

It all happened so fast. We had JUST managed to get to his room before we started ripping each others clothes off. The moments when I felt scared to lose my virginaty, the moments when I felt myself getting hot and wet every time Fabian touched me in places he had never touched me before, they were all there. I just couldn't stop myself from wanting to make love with him.

Being so much in the moment, we couldn't snap out of our love fest to tell the other about protection, so we completely forgot to use it. Which was a big mistake, but the moment he went _inside_ me, my brain fell apart and all I could think about was how good it felt and how hot Fabian was. I mean, he has a six pack! That made me turn to mush straight away.

And that's why I'm sitting two weeks later in the girls bathroom during lunch with a positive pregnancy test in my hand and tears flowing out of my eyes. We're so young! Out of all the problems I have been in, this is one that I'm going to have haunt me for the rest of my days.

Abortion, Adoption, Keep?

Three words floating through my mind. Haunting me, scaring me. How was I going to take care of a baby? How am I going to tell everyone?

_Fabian..._

Oh god, he's going to hate me! I can't help but think this is all my fault. Well, it does take two to create a human being, but I feel like I'm the one to blame.

I need to calm down, before too many people find me and non-stop ask me what's wrong. I'm a terrible liar, I could never get out of it.

Breath in, breath out.

I stuffed the pregnancy test in my bag and stood up. Peeking out the stall I was currently in, I saw that no one was there and walked out.

When I caught my reflection in the mirror, my heart sank. I looked like hell, or even worse. I ran a comb through my hair and re-did my makeup.

There, I didn't look too bad. I think...

Shaking my head of any negative comments, I thought of the positive side. I was going to have a child! Someone to look after, someone else to love. Someone who was half me and half of the man I loved. Smiling slightly, I walked out to meet Fabian waiting for me.

This baby was going to be the best mistake to ever happen to me. Oh, let the liars began.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me again! Anywayyy, I promise future chapters will be longer! Please leave your opinions, they help me a lot. I allow flames, but none that says go kill yourself or you suck, or stuff like that cause as a 3 month clean survivor, that is not what I want to hear as it could cause triggers. I love you all :)**


	2. Keeping It A Secret

**Haiiiiii! Sorry I fell off the face of the earth but that's how I roll. I got so many emails about this story that I started writing the story but then the devil said lets give her a lot of exams so sorry for the late chapter! I'm not going to lie, this isn't 1k words at all! I promise they will be longer when my start of the year exams stop and I'm taking GCSE I.T in y9 which is crazy because you're not meant to start GCSE until y10 but apparently I'm excellent in I.T so they wanted me to start GCSE so I'll be so busy! I live in England so I have so idea what grade I am in so don't ask! But I'm in my third year our of five in secondary school in the UK so yeah.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own house of anubis kay?**

* * *

Fabians smiling face always comforted me. It instantly made me smile when I walked out of the bathroom. My mind emptied from all its worries.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a worried tone. He always got worried over the smallest and simplest things. That is one of the million of reasons why I love him.

"I was just using the bathroom." I lied as I entwined my hand with his and felt him rub circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, something he does to relax me. Relaxation, was _all_ I needed now.

"And that took ten minutes?" He chuckled as we started walking to our next class. I nodded, unable to come up with another lie and silence flew over us. Not an awkward silence, but our silence. Where the whole world seems to stop and it's just us two.

We reached Mr Sweets class fairly quickly. Fabian, being the gentlemen he is, let me walk in first and pulled out my chair for me.

I was lucky. I have a wonderful boyfriend who I loved so much, and I've probably screwed it all up. Who wants to go out with a pregnant teenager? No one! I just know he's going to finish our relationship when I tell him, but he deserves to know. He's going to be a father one way or another.

The lesson was basically a blur. I was too busy trying to figure out a way to tell Fabian that I completely ignored Mr Sweet. Of course, it made me jump out my skin when Fabian snapped me back to reality by placing his hand on my upper and slightly inner thigh.

When he realised I was slightly spooked, he removed his hand, probably thinking I didn't want it there. I did, it actually felt nice. It was just that I was so caught up in a trance, that it scared me.

I saw him blush in embarrassment and he muttered a "Sorry." before slightly moving away from me.

The lesson ended and Fabian swiftly collected his things before scurrying out the classroom. He didn't wait for me, like he always had done.

I sighed before running out the class, shouting for Fabian who was halfway down the hallway. He stopped and turned around when I caught up to him. I pulled him over to his locker and leaned against it.

"Babe, I was only spooked out because I wasn't paying attention, you just surprised me. I actually liked what you were doing." I explained, a hint of happiness in my voice.

"Oh," He muttered in realisation before saying it again with a confidence and seductive tone, "Oh!"

I giggled before grabbing his hand. Looking into my eyes, he smiled one of his famous Fabian smiles and it made my heart melt. I felt like telling him right there that I was pregnant, but I didn't want to do it in school. Defiantly not.

We walked back to anubis just like every other day, except it wasn't just another day. Well, not for me. Yesterday, I had no worry in the world. No mystery, a wonderful boyfriend and great friends. Today, I had a baby inside me and I was worried sick.

"Baby, are you okay?" An angelic voice snapped me out of my thoughts and into reality. Fabian stopped and turned me slightly to face him. A look of worry washed over his face.

"I'm fine." I lied, of course I wasn't okay.

"Nina...please. You've been acting really weird lately. I thought we told each other everything."

_That's when I lost it._

I couldn't hold back the tears and broke down crying right there on the spot. A pair of strong arms flew around me and pulled me closer to him. Fabian rubbed my back in a calming matter as I cried into his blazer.

"F-Fabian." I cried into his shoulder as I heard a sigh fall out of Fabians' lips.

It wasn't the right time, the right moment, the right anything, but the words just slipped out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. They needed to be said sooner or later, and faith decided sooner.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Woop! Everytime I finish writing I always feel like writing a thousand more chapters! Eek! God, I'm hyper. Well, I'm off to watch a season two marathon of house of anubis and then a season 4 marathon of het huis anubis so byeeee! Have a great week :)**


	3. The Mystery Begins

**Hai guysssssssssss. I'm alive! Sorry I've been so busy with school and everything. I only ever have inspiration to write at like 1/2am and because my insomnia has gone away now, {yey!} I've been sleeping a lot recently! So I'm trying to fit a new time to write so I wrote this chapter over the last week because I've been writing bits by bits.**

**Anyway, I AM MEETING/SEEING BRAD LEWIS KAVANAGH! I'm so excited because he is my babes and he means so much to me. I've been a kavanatic since 2008 and it's gonna mean so much to me. It's gonna be kinda hard to look at him after the fanfictions I've read...**

**I've finally decided to add the mystery aha, so i'm excited!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own house of anubis or anything but my O.C and plot :)**

* * *

"Y-You can't be pregnant N-Nina!"

His voice was loud and his body was tense. He released me from his arms and stared at me in horror. What was a face of worry, was now a face of anger, sadness and confusment. A lot more tears flew down my cheek as he snapped out of his normal self.

"W-we didn't use protection Fabes." I told him in the most comfort voice I had in me. I didn't want him to be angry with me, it broke my heart.

"D-Don't 'F-Fabes' me!" He screamed, "I'm going t-to b-be a f**king father at 17!"

"F-Fabian please stop shouting." I cried as I stared at his tense body.

Just like magic, he stopped. His body softened up as he looked at me in the eye. Slightly, he stepped forward and instantly pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He constantly repeated them two words in my ear as I grabbed onto his shirt and cried harder.

"W-what are we going to do?" I asked, crying. I didn't care that he had just shouted at me, but he had apologised, and that's all that mattered to me.

"Lets talk about this at Anubis." He sighed, his voice shaky and tears falling down his cheek. I nodded, slightly, before our shaking hands met and we began our journey to Anubis.

Once and a while, Fabians eyes flickered to my stomach before moving back to what was in front of him. I knew that he was still trying to process that I was pregnant, I know him too well. Then again, I was still processing it myself. I actually had a human _inside_ me. It felt weird.

It was silent, and for the first time in our relationship, it wasn't a peaceful silence.

* * *

We arrived at Anubis maybe a bit too soon. Fabian opened the door for me, like he always did, but I didn't look up at his face to see if he was smiling. I instead concentrated on the floorboards beneath me.

Fabian leaded me to his room, locking the door behind him. I instantly lay down on his bed, taking Fabian's pillow and hugging it.

I didn't know if Fabian was angry at me or not. He had shouted at me, but he apologised straight after. He was defiantly shocked all right, so was I. Of all the times I had watched 16 and pregnant, I had always told myself that I wouldn't end up like the girls in that show. Yet here I am, 17 and pregnant.

"Oh Nina." Fabian sighed, sitting on his bed in the space next to me. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap and rubbed my back in a comforting way. My head made contact with his chest and I cried more tears.

"What are we going to do?" I asked for the second time, it felt like the 200th. He sighed before kissing my head.

"I don't want you to abort." He said into my ear. I shivered at the word. It was basically murder! Even though I'm 17, had no job and that's what everyone is going to tell us to do, I'm not killing this child!

"Me neither, so it's either adoption or keeping." I managed to croak out between my tears. It sounded more like a whisper, but Fabian managed to hear it. He nodded, showing he agreed with me.

"How far along are you?" He asked me, rubbing my back to ease the pain I had recently been feeling.

I shrugged, "I only found out this morning."

I felt the wetness on my head and I knew Fabian was crying. I removed my head from his chest, still crying myself, and wrapped my arms around his neck before laying my head on his shoulder.

He comfortably stroked my hair as more tears flew out of both of ours eyes and down our cheeks.

After a few minutes, I pulled my head away from Fabian's shoulder and tried to pull myself together. Using his thumbs, he wiped away my tears, causing a grin to spread on my face.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" He celebrated with a look of glee on his face. I smiled as I realised that maybe, it wasn't going to be too bad.

He lifted me off his knee and onto the bed. He stood up, then suddenly pulled me up. He spun me around, causing me to laugh for the first time in a long time.

He lowered me back onto the ground and with two fingers, he lifted my head so I was looking directly into his blue, dreamy eyes. Our faces drew closer to each other, our lips about to meet...

"Dinner!" Trudy shouted, inviting us to enjoy one of her home cooked meals. Fabian groaned as he unwrapped his arms around me. I let out a giggle before grabbing his hand and leading him into the common room.

* * *

We tried to stay positive during dinner, but it failed miserably. Everything reminded us of the pregnancy and the thought just couldn't leave our minds.

I guess we were acting negative, seen as we were getting looks from everyone at the table. I was holding back the tears as much as I could, but every time I looked down at my not touched plate, my vision went blurry and I had to blink away my tears.

We would of gotten away, if a certain blonde hadn't spoke.

"What's up with you two?" Amber said, a questioning tone mingling in her voice.

I shrugged, looking down quick enough to miss Fabians reaction. I heard the mumbling of the people sitting at the table and I tried to block them from my mind.

I couldn't...

I felt the tears freely fall down my cheek as I closed my eyes in a hurry to stop it. It didn't work.

"Have you two split up again?" Jerome joked on, chuckling at what he thought was a joke.

The house fell silent and all eyes landed on me and Fabian. I didn't want the attention, especially not today. I wanted everyone to ignore us, have food fights. Just let us process the idea that I had a breathing thing inside me, but as always, it's never that easy in Anubis house.

"N-No, o-of course not!" Fabian crooked out. I looked at him for a split second, just long enough to see the tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and comfortably rubbed it.

"So what's up then?" Amber asked curiously. Even though she was my best friend, I hated how she just had to know everything. Or maybe it's just the hormones talking.

"It's none of your f**king business Amber!"

It was like my anger for this whole pregnancy situation just poured out of me. I didn't mean to take it out on Amber, I just couldn't help myself.

As I stood up in a feisty passion, my glare was fixed on the person I had just screamed at. I quickly scanned the room, seeing everyones eyes on me, and everyones mouth open in shock. Even Trudy was looking from the kitchen in shock.

"Nina, calm down." Fabian whispered, making my hormones go out of control. His face showed he regretted saying that as soon as the words fell out of his mouth. My glare turned to his now red face.

I hated being pregnant already. Mood swings were already taking over my life, and that isn't going to end well. I'm going to get fat, get judged by every living person who sees me. I'm going to miss my education if I decide to keep the child. My life was messed up just because me and Fabian had forgot to use a tiny piece of plastic.

"Don't tell me to calm down Fabian!" I lost it. I ran straight out of the common room and down the hall. I opened Fabians door and slammed it behind me. I instantly lay down on his bed and began crying. All I've done today is cry.

My vision went blurry as more tears flew down my face. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be alone. I had just made a complete fool out of myself and this was just the beginning.

The door opened, softly closing a few seconds later. I heard the murmur of a voice but I kept my head in Fabians pillow.

I felt a familiar pair of soft arms pick me up and sit me on their lap. I instantly knew it was Fabian.

I buried my head into Fabians shoulder, a wash of embarrassment and anger flowing over me. He sighed, before rubbing my back in a act to calm me down. With a kiss to the head, I finally realised the other person in the room.

The person was a teenage girl. No younger then 11 but no older then 15. She had purple eyes with gold, glowing wavy hair flowing just past her waist. She was smiling, and it made my heart melt. She was beautiful.

"Why is there a girl here babe?" I smiled at the girl as I asked Fabian. She smiled back, her eyes twinkling.

"What girl?"

* * *

**Haiiii again. Holy, I'm hyper. No one reads these aha so I'm gonna go and raid the fridge. Bye!**


	4. The Wicked One

**Heyyy guys! I'm not going to lie to you, this is short! I've been ill and I wanted to upload something to get back into the writing spirit. The mystery really starts in this chapter and I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, guess who I met? BRAD LEWIS KAVANAGH. I took selfies with him, and I gave him a drawing and he said it was really good and he hugged me! He hugged me! Like I didn't ask for a hug, he just hugged me! Obviously I hugged back and holy he smells so good. And his hair is so soft djdjsjdjdj. He leaned his head against mine I can't. I always made a video with him for my babes emma {sibunastories and emmaloveswriting shes both lmao} , aka best friend in the world alert.**

**You should go check out her story, beautiful mess because it's the best damn story ever and the writing holy. I cry.**

**Let's just get on with the story... i don't own anything but my plot and o.c's**

* * *

My heart felt like it stopped.

Fabian couldn't see the beautiful girl that was currently staring at me. This only meant one thing...uh,oh!

"F-Fabian!" I shouted, as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I clutched his shirt, before burying my head.

I didn't want another mystery, especially now. If something happened to this baby, I couldn't live with myself. This baby was my world, even though I didn't know if I was keeping it or not.

"Nins, ssh. It's all going to be okay." Kissing my head, he relaxed me. I needed to stay calm for this baby. It wasn't for a few minutes before anyone spoke. It wasn't me, or Fabian, or in fact a human.

"Nina, can you ask that boy to leave the room? I need to talk to you." The voice was heaven like, she spoke softly, just like Fabian. I removed my head from Fabians chest and examined her. She was smiling at me hopefully, showing no signs in hurting me.

I told Fabian I needed some alone time, and he left the room shortly after. The girl instantly sat next to me, the same smile spread on her face. Her unusual, but unique eyes sparkling and her gold hair glowing.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I asked nervously, as I watched the girl continue smiling.

"I'm Clementine, Sarah sent me." She explained, her eyes sparkling with every word.

"Why did Sarah send you?" I asked, wanting to know the answer. I would be better off if Sarah came, she was the only ghost I trusted.

"Because the Chosen One is pregnant, at 17, she needs to make sure you're okay." She laughed like I should of know this and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh." I said softly, blushing a bit. How stupid could I be! Of course Sarah would want to know what's going on.

"Keep the Osirian close, the wicked one is going to need it." She practically screamed at me. Her eyes went red and her hair went to black. All I can remember is screaming before it all went black.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with a panic. My hands were shaking and Fabian was sleeping next to me, our hands tangled together. I shook him gently and when his eyes fluttered open, they instantly turned to glee.

"Thank god you're okay, I was worried sick. You screamed and when I came in, you wouldn't answer or wake up." He explained, holding me close while speaking.

Then came my turn to explain what had happened. He listened carefully while I recalled the previous events that had taken place.

"Who is the wicked one?" Fabian started, "Eddie lost his powers though, there is no Osirian."

I simply shrugged at his questions and I continued to listen to him ramble on. I was still trying to figure out the situation myself. As soon as I find the answers to Fabian's questions, I'll find peace.

I felt this weird tension build up in my stomach, causing me to turn in pain. Fabian sensed this, and pulled me close, stroking my hair in a attempt to calm me.

"F-Fabian, my stomach really hurts, something is not right!" I shook my head to clear the thoughts of a miscarriage out of my head. Fabian sat me up against the head of the bed.

"I'll go get Trudy." His face was the definition of worried right now. He sprinted out the room as my breathing went heavy. My eyes filled with tears as I thought what could be happening to my baby.

That's when I heard the giggle. The frighting, evil, girl giggle. I grabbed my head and screamed as the pain in my stomach reached new heights. My arm went red and itchy and I grabbed onto it, screaming once more.

"Fabian!" I screamed out in pain, wanting him to hold me and tell me it's all going to be okay. He ran in, along with Trudy and the rest of the house.

"It's okay, ssh." He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me, as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Nina, Fabian told us all you're pregnant, we need to get you to the hospital to make sure you and the baby are okay." Trudy explained. Fabian kissed my head, as more tears fell out of my eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" Jerome interrupted us, pointing to my arm. The house fell silent as Fabian examined my arm, a look of utter horror written on his face.

Clementine appeared behind Fabian, her eyes red and hair black.

"This is your curse Nina, after all, Anubis is the house of death."

* * *

**I told you it was short! The end line was inspired by the Das Haus Anubis trailer because that trailer is my favourite trailer out of all the Anubis shows. It slays like life. have a great week! Bye xx**


	5. The Last Few Months

**Hey guys! I just want to point out that you guys may hate where I'm going with this story but this is what I feel must comfortable about writing and all I can give you is that it slightly has a happy ending. I hope you guys like it though aha. I've skipped like four months to get the story going so Nina is 5 months pregnant now. I don't have much to say today expect I love Emma and all you, still the same awkward fangirl as ever, and I think I had too much sugar.**

**I don't own nothin but my plot and o.c's :)**

* * *

**Fabian's Pov**

4 months ago it happened. It's all just one big blur. I can barely remember it, but then again, I don't want to remember it.

We got Nina to the hospital swiftly, she was in a lot of pain and I couldn't bare to see her like that. She was rushed straight into a room where I was told her and the baby were getting checked over. I sat nervously in the waiting room, playing with my phone and hands, anything to distract me from my thoughts.

I sat there waiting for a good few hours before anyone told me what was happening. I rushed straight over to the doctor when he left the room, with Trudy at my side.

I remember him looking at me with sadness before pulling Trudy to one side and talking to her alone.

The eyes he gave me still haunt me to this day. I knew when he flashed me them eyes, something had happened. The worried that went through my head was enough to make me just want to cry, but I had to stay strong for Nina and our child.

I think I paced for a while before I got solid facts about what was going on.

The baby was fine, it would be slightly affected when it's born, but other then that, fine. Nina on the other hand, not so good. She's weak and they told us that when she gives birth to this baby, it's probably going to kill her. That was defiantly not what I wanted to hear.

She's still very weak now, but's she fighting, like the Nina Martin I know and love. We have had a few appointments to make sure the baby was progressing nicely, and she's doing great. That's right, she! I was going to have a little princess to hold and love. If only the queen was defiantly going to live.

Sibuna has been trying their best to make sure Nina and our daughter are safe. The thing on Nina's arm was a curse sent by a villain in the Egypt world. The doctors think it was just a tattoo, but we know that's the thing that will end up killing her. We've been trying to get the background of the girl that Nina tells us she sees everyday, but no luck ever comes to us.

My main priority is Nina though. I make sure she's had enough to drink, eat, and I help her walk and do daily tasks due to her weakness. She hates it when I help her, but what needs to be done, needs to be done.

* * *

We are currently sitting on the couch, watching a movie. We have a blanket placed on top of us to keep us warm as the night went on. Nina was cuddling into my side as I had my arms wrapped around her. There was a big tub of Trudy's homemade popcorn placed in Nina's arms as she quietly munched on the sweet food.

I glanced down at her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She smiled slightly, before placing her head on my chest.

I couldn't live in a world without her. As much as this sounds cheesy, she is my world. She always makes me smile just my simply looking at her. Her laugh is like a drug to me and she lights up a room just by walking in. I couldn't lose her.

"Can we come up with baby names?" Her soft, weak voice broke the silence. I looked at her and nodded before moving into a position to see her fully.

"I want you to choose." I told her. If she wasn't going to live during this, as much as I don't want that to happen, I wanted her to name the baby so it would remind me of her even more.

"Um, I like Sydney and Haley." She smiled, proud with the names she came up with.

"Sydney Haley Martin-Rutter?" I asked her, making sure she wanted that. She nodded, smiling in excitement as I chuckled at her cuteness.

It broke my heart knowing that the day I meet my daughter will be the day I'll possibly lose the love of my life. It's a day I'm excited for, and dreading.

The movie ended shortly after and I got up to turn it off, tiding up the popcorn. I smiled at Nina's sleeping figure as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. She was already in her pyjamas, seen as we were just having a lazy day.

I lay her on my bed before climbing in next to her and pulling her small figure close to me. I never wanted her to leave my arms. I closed my eyes and let another nightmare take over me as I dreamed about life without Nina, but it wasn't a nightmare, because it has a great chance of coming true.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Nina coughing. I sighed slightly, as I sat up, quickly letting my eyes adjust. I helped Nina sit up as I patted her back gently, helping her stop coughing. She stopped shortly and smiled at me, before burying her head into my shoulder and crying.

It hurt me seeing her break down, but I knew there wasn't much I could do but tell her it was okay and that I love her. She looked up at me, with tears flowing down her cheeks. My heart broke as I felt tears filling up in my own eyes.

"No, baby, please don't cry." I smiled slightly, trying to make the situation better. She shook her head and continued to cry.

"I want to meet Sydney. I want to be a Mom and I want to marry you. I want to grow old and I want to live." She whimpered out, her sobs showing between every sentence. I started crying myself as I pulled her into a hug. I couldn't promise her that it will be okay, and that's what hurt me the most. I sighed as I kissed her head, rubbing her back, letting silence try to calm us both down.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I've nearly been on here for three years and it's so much for me. I was 11 when House of Anubis started and I joined here, I remember writing my first ever fanfiction and I still have it saved. I can defiantly say I've improved. I'm 14 next month {yes i'm young, shut up} and it's such a journey for me. See you all soon :) **


	6. He's My Life

**Blah, blah, blah, yes this chapter is short, but I've been feeling down and ill and just not in the mood at all to write. I've also been so busy, and I had this all ready prewritten. It was meant to be longer, but I changed the ending so I could have this chapter posted until I felt better to be able to write. I feel terrible, bit at least I'm getting something out, right? Anyway, my birthday is soon and I don't want it to happen. It's scary knowing I'm soon going to be the same age as my best friend was when we first started talking. I was 12, and she was 14. She's 15 now and I'm turning 14, holy. Lmao, love u Em. **

**Disclaimer; What 13 year old in y9 who can't even afford food { le cries } owns a tv show? **

* * *

Nina's Pov

It's not meant to be like this. I'm meant to give birth to my daughter and watch her grow up. Not watch her be born then lose my life. It shouldn't be like this.

My thoughts started getting crowded and in an attempt to un clutter them, I started doodling. I had been doodling often, it helped me stay calm.

I doodled many things, mostly things to do with love and babies. I drew mothers and couples, and all that jazz. I also drew a father and a daughter a lot, Fabian and Sydney.

Then she comes along and ruins it. She normally taunts me by constantly telling me how I'm going to die if I don't find it, but I don't know what she wants me to find. For a little girl with a cute name, she scares me.

She just stares at me for most of the time, her red eyes filled with anger and she's taking it all out on me and my baby, it shouldn't be like that. I normally don't talk, wanting to keep Sydney alive and well, but I was sick of it, and I needed answers.

"Clementine, can you tell me what you want?!" I looked up and stared right back at her, not caring about Amber, Alfie and Eddie who were sitting in the dining room behind me. They were apart of Sibuna, so they know who Clementine was.

"Find it!" She practically screamed at me, her hands started glowing, and a slight pain started in my stomach. I whimpered but argued back.

"Why are you so angry?!" I shouted in pain and sadness. I clutched my stomach as I heard footsteps approach from behind me. Amber sat next to me, pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back. Eddie ran to get Fabian, I guessed, and Alfie stood in horror.

"Filled with anger for doings of the killer! Find it Nina!" She vanished just as Fabian and Eddie ran in the room. I burst out crying due to the pain growing in my stomach. Fabian sat next to me, picking me up slightly and placing me on his lap. He placed my head in his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I sobbed into his top as him and sibuna threw happy thoughts my way.

"F-Fabian, my stomach and arm hurts." He sighed as he rubbed my back, and Eddie examined the mark on my arm.

"Your arms glowing but it's not as bad as it was last time when you were rushed into hospital, it's dimming down." Eddie revealed as he pulled my top sleeve back down. I felt a few kisses land on my head and I smiled, knowing it was Fabian.

We sat in that position for a while, people walking in and out of the common room; Mara and Joy asking how I was, Amber saying she'll give me a makeover to cheer me up, Patricia and Eddie just engaging in conversation, and Jerome and Alfie letting me in on their recent prank, but none of them cheered me up, I stayed attached to Fabian.

It became quiet around 9:30pm, as people started to get ready for bed, but I refused to move, and Fabian stayed right by my side. We were talking, simply being just me and Fabian. Fabina.

"No way, she actually said that?" I asked giggling, not believing what Fabian had just told me about his little sister. I was sitting next to him, cuddling into his side, with his arm draped around my shoulder.

"Yep, right in front of all my friends too." He laughed himself, as he looked down and kissed my head. I smiled and lay my head down on his chest. He stroked my hair, relaxing me until I started feeling sleepily.

Eventually, I fell asleep to the sound of Fabian telling me how much he loved me. I was blessed to have Fabian Rutter in my life.

* * *

**Whatever, it's short. When I feel better, I'll write a super long chapter, I hope. Hope you guys enjoyed it :) **


End file.
